1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamp device used to clamp a ceramic, or the like, shaped body when it is cut into a plurality of product pieces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in order to cut a ceramic, or the like, shaped body into two or more product pieces with the length of the product, the shaped body is supported on stationary clamp members, and is then urged downwardly by movable clamp members against the stationary clamp members. The shaped body so clamped in a fixed position is subsequently cut by rotating grinder wheels into a plurality of pieces each having a product length.
The above-mentioned conventional clamp device suffers from disadvantages that, since the clamp members assume a fixed position relative to the shaped body, an undesirable clearance tends to be formed between the shaped body and the clamp members due to the surface curvature of the shaped body resulting from the deformation during the baking step. An adjustment has to be carried out for each shaped body to compensate for or minimize the clearance, e.g. by applying viscous tapes or the like spacer elements, thus requiring time-consuming and troublesome manual operations.
Moreover, even an adjustment as above cannot completely eliminate formation of the clearance and cannot effectively avoid serious problems that, when the cutting is effected by grinder wheels with the tips of the grinder wheel being disengaged from the shaped body after completion of the cutting, the material on the cut end surface of each product piece is excessively removed as a result of the clearance. The excessive removal of the material often results in formation of undesirable play and a hairline-like cutting tool feed pattern on the cut end surface.